The present invention generally relates to a display rack for retaining packaged items, and more particularly, to a display rack used in a refrigerated environment wherein the items, such as candy bars, are secured within inclined ramps mounted in a housing.
In recent years, there has been a substantial increase in the consumption of confectionary products, such as packaged candy bars, as well as packaged coated peanut and chocolate candy. A large number of consumers prefer to eat such confectionary products chilled. However, the method most often used by retailers to display confectionary products does not permit the products to be chilled when displayed and are displayed in open boxes along a counter. This method of display has the apparent disadvantage that the consumer must take the candy bar to his residence and chill the bar for a substantial period of time before consumption.
In prior attempts to provide the customer with chilled candy bars, the retailer has placed the bars on horizontal shelves mounted within a refrigerated housing. After a number of bars have been withdrawn, the retailer or clerk must waste valuable time by continually monitoring the inventory of bars within the shelves. After several purchases, the clerk must manually adjust the inventory so that the leading item is in a position for easy access by the consumer and to permit the items to be directly displayed for the customer. This method of display also has the inherent disadvantage that the consumer must extend his arm into the housing to obtain the leading candy bar from the row of bars which maximizes the potential for accidently spilling or breaking other items contained within the refrigerated housing.
In the past, the racks used to display items within the refrigerated unit were usually permanently affixed to the housing. This prevented the retailer from easily stocking the racks without completely dismantling the racks from the housing.